


it's hard to see what I'm capable of

by acidquill



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec Feels, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jail, Manticore, there's not much difference. Alec still only counts on one thing: himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to see what I'm capable of

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene for "Hello, Goodbye." title from NIN. originally posted Mar 29 2009.

Jail isn’t a lot different than Manticore. Still a box to keep him in, still someone yanking him around by a chain.  
  
During processing, one of the guards gets a little too handsy, getting too far into his space, grabbing at his crotch. Alec loses it. He spits and bites and tries to take the guy’s hand off at the wrist until backup rushes in and pulls him off.  
  
He gets more than a few boots to the ribs, and an elbow to his solar plexus. The fuckers are careful not to go to far, or mark up his face, even though Alec knows half of them want nothing more than to drag him off and make him _bleed_. If he wasn’t handcuffed, he wouldn’t mind if they did. He’s not feeling particularly charitable towards keeping any of them in one piece either.  
  
They throw him in a cell by himself. There’s a sink, a toilet, a bed bolted to the wall. Alec paces back and forth. Counts the steps across and around until one of the guards – not the one from before – comes in and tells him if he doesn’t settle down they’ll tranq his ass. Alec rolls his eyes, but curls up on the mattress anyway. The less contact he has with the guards the better, for all of them.  
  
He focuses on the hard line of the bunk under him, the pain in his side. Luckily, nothing’s broken, or even cracked; by tomorrow there’ll still be bruises, but at least the pain will be mostly gone. Gotta love that transgenic healing power.  
  
There’s no way to tell time. His cell lacks a window, and the cops seem to think criminals don’t need clocks. Not that he really needs to know hours and minutes anyway. He’s been caught, simple as that. It doesn’t matter that he’s never heard of Timothy what’s-his-name, or committed actual murder. Knowing how long he’s been in a cage isn’t going to change the fact that he’s in one. Or that he doesn’t have a clue how to get _out_.  
  
Alec debriefs himself silently, in his head. It’s a throwback to Manticore, but it’s familiar: _Yes sir, I was captured at twenty-three hundred hours. No sir, I did not compromise the mission. Yes sir, I know I am expendable._  
  
He never closes his eyes.  
  
The next day when he walks into the interrogation room and sees Max, Alec’s heart beats a little faster. He straightens his shoulders. Tries to look like someone worth the effort she put into getting in here. He never expected anyone would save him.  
  
Hell, after everything he’s pulled, he’s surprised she wants to.


End file.
